wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział IV
Zarówno pan Tarkowski, jak pan Rawlison, który kochał nad życie swoją małą Nel, ucieszyli się bardzo z przybycia dzieci. Młoda parka powitała też z radością ojców, ale zaraz poczęła się rozglądać po namiotach, które były już zupełnie wewnątrz urządzone i gotowe na przyjęcie miłych gości. Okazało się, że są wspaniałe, podwójne, podbite jedne niebieską, drugie, czerwoną flanelą, wyłożone na dole wojłokiem i obszerne jak duże pokoje. Kompania, której chodziło o opinię wysokich urzędników Towarzystwa Kanałowego, dołożyła wszelkich starań, by im było dobrze i wygodnie. Pan Rawlison obawiał się początkowo, czy dłuższy pobyt pod namiotem nie zaszkodzi zdrowiu Nel, i jeśli się na to zgodził, to tylko dlatego, że w razie niepogody zawsze można było przenieść się do hotelu. Teraz jednak, rozejrzawszy się dokładnie we wszystkim na miejscu, doszedł do przekonania, że dni i noce spędzane na świeżym powietrzu stokroć będą dla jego jedynaczki korzystniejsze niż przebywanie w zatęchłych pokojach miejscowych hotelików. Sprzyjała temu i prześliczna pogoda. Medinet, czyli El-Medine, otoczone naokół piaszczystymi wzgórzami Pustyni Libijskiej, ma klimat o wiele lepszy od Kairu i nie na próżno zwie się "krainą róż". Z powodu ochronnego położenia i obfitości wilgoci w powietrzu noce nie bywają tam wcale tak zimne jak w innych częściach Egiptu, nawet położonych daleko dalej na południe. Zima bywa wprost rozkoszna, a od listopada rozpoczyna się właśnie największy rozwój roślinności. Palmy daktylowe, oliwki, których w ogóle jest mało w Egipcie, drzewa figowe, pomarańcze, mandarynki, olbrzymie rycynusy, granaty i rozmaite inne rośliny południowe pokrywają jednym lasem tę rozkoszną oazę. Ogrody zalane są jakby olbrzymią falą akacyj, bzów i róż, tak że w nocy każdy powiew przynosi upajający ich zapach. Oddycha się tu pełną piersią i "nie chce się umierać", jak mówią miejscowi mieszkańcy. Podobny klimat ma tylko leżący po drugiej stronie Nilu, lecz znacznie na północ, Heluan, chociaż brak mu tej bujnej roślinności. Ale Heluan łączył się dla pana Rawlisona z żałosnym wspomnieniem, tam bowiem umarła matka Nel. Z tego powodu wolał Medinet — i patrząc obecnie na rozjaśnioną twarz dziewczynki obiecywał sobie w duchu zakupić tu w niedługim czasie grunt z ogrodem, wystawić na nim wygodny angielski dom i spędzać w tych błogosławionych stronach wszystkie urlopy, jakie będzie mógł uzyskać, a po ukończeniu służby przy kanale może nawet zamieszkać tu na stałe. Były to jednak plany na daleką przyszłość i nie całkiem jeszcze stanowcze. Tymczasem dzieci kręciły się od chwili przyjazdu wszędzie jak muchy, pragnąc jeszcze przed obiadem obejrzeć wszystkie namioty oraz osły i wielbłądy najęte na miejscu przez Cooka. Pokazało się jednak, że zwierzęta były na odległym pastwisku i że zobaczyć je będzie można dopiero jutro. Natomiast przy namiocie pana Rawlisona Nelly i Staś spostrzegli z przyjemnością Chamisa, syna Chadigiego, swego dobrego znajomego z Port-Saidu. Nie należał on do służby Cooka i pan Rawlison był nawet zdziwiony spotkawszy go w El-Medine, ale ponieważ używał go poprzednio do noszenia narzędzi, przyjął go i teraz jako chłopca do posyłek i wszelkiego rodzaju posług. Obiad wieczorny okazał się wyborny, gdyż stary Kopt, pełniący już od wielu lat obowiązki kucharza w kompanii Cooka, chciał popisać się swoją sztuką. Dzieci opowiadały o znajomości, jaką zawarły w czasie drogi z dwoma oficerami, co szczególniej zajęło pana Rawlisona, którego brat Ryszard, żonaty z siostrą doktora Clarego, przebywał rzeczywiście od wielu lat w Indiach. Ponieważ było to małżeństwo bezdzietne, więc ów stryjaszek kochał bardzo swoją małą synowicę, którą znał przeważnie tylko z fotografii — i wypytywał o nią starannie we wszystkich swoich listach. Obu ojców zabawiło również zaproszenie, jakie otrzymał Staś od kapitana Glena do Mombassa. Chłopak brał je zupełnie poważnie i obiecywał sobie stanowczo, że kiedyś musi odwiedzić swego nowego przyjaciela za równikiem. Dopiero pan Tarkowski musiał mu tłumaczyć, że urzędnicy angielscy nigdy nie zostają długo na urzędzie w tej samej miejscowości, a to z powodu zabójczego klimatu Afryki, i że nim on — Staś — dorośnie, kapitan będzie już na dziesiątej z rzędu posadzie albo nie będzie go wcale na świecie. Po obiedzie całe towarzystwo wyszło przed namioty, gdzie służba poustawiała składane krzesła płócienne, a dla starszych panów przygotowała syfony z wodą sodową i brandy. Była już noc, ale nadzwyczaj ciepła, a ponieważ przypadała pełnia księżyca, więc jasno było jak we dnie. Białe mury budynków miejskich naprzeciw namiotów świeciły zielono, gwiazdy skrzyły się na niebie, a w powietrzu rozchodził się zapach róż, akacyj i heliotropów. Miasto już spało. W ciszy nocnej słychać było tylko niekiedy donośne głosy żurawi, czapli i flamingów, przelatujących znad Nilu w stronę jeziora Karoun. Nagle jednak rozległo się głębokie, basowe szczekanie psa, które zdziwiło Stasia i Nel, zdawało się bowiem wychodzić z namiotu, którego nie zwiedzili, przeznaczonego na skład siodeł, narzędzi i rozmaitych podróżnych przyborów. — Co to za ogromny musi być pies. Chodźmy go zobaczyć — rzekł Staś. Pan Tarkowski począł się śmiać, a pan Rawlison strząsnął popiół z cygara i rzekł, również śmiejąc się: — Well! na nic nie zdało się zamknięcie. Po czym zwrócił się do dzieci: — Jutro — pamiętajcie — jest Wigilia i ten pies miał być niespodzianką przeznaczoną przez pana Tarkowskiego dla Nel, ale ponieważ niespodzianka poczęła szczekać, zmuszony jestem zapowiedzieć ją już dziś. Usłyszawszy to Nel wdrapała się w jednej chwili na kolana pana Tarkowskiego i objęła go za szyję, a następnie przeskoczyła na ojcowskie: — Tatusiu, jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa! jaka szczęśliwa! Uściskom i pocałunkom nie było końca; wreszcie Nel, znalazłszy się na własnych nogach, poczęła zaglądać w oczy panu Tarkowskiemu: — Mister Tarkowski... — Co, Nel? — Bo jeśli ja już wiem, że on tam jest, to czy ja mogę go dziś zobaczyć? — Wiedziałem — zawołał z udanym oburzeniem pan Rawlison — że ta mała mucha nie poprzestanie na samej nowinie. A pan Tarkowski zwrócił się do syna Chadigiego i rzekł: — Chamisie, przyprowadź psa. Młody Sudańczyk zniknął za namiotem kuchennym i po chwili ukazał się znów, prowadząc olbrzymie zwierzę za obrożę. A Nel aż się cofnęła. — Oj! — zawołała chwytając ojca za rękę. Staś natomiast wpadł w zapał: — Ależ to lew, nie pies! — Nazywa się Saba (lew) — odpowiedział pan Tarkowski. — Należy on do rasy mastyfów, to zaś są największe psy na świecie. Ten ma dopiero dwa lata, ale istotnie jest ogromny. Nie bój się, Nel, gdyż łagodny jest jak baranek. Tylko śmiało! Puść go, Chamisie. Chamis puścił obrożę, za którą przytrzymywał brytana, a ów poczuwszy, że jest wolny, począł machać ogonem, łasić się do pana Tarkowskiego, z którym poznał się już dobrze poprzednio, i poszczekiwać z radości. Dzieci patrzyły z podziwem przy blasku księżyca na jego potężny, okrągły łeb ze zwieszonymi wargami, na grube łapy, na potężną postać przypominającą naprawdę postać lwa płowo-żółtą maścią całego ciała. Nic podobnego nie widziały dotąd w życiu. — Z takim psem można by bezpiecznie przejść Afrykę — zawołał Staś. — Spytaj się go, czyby potrafił zaaportować nosorożca — rzekł pan Tarkowski. Saba nie mógłby wprawdzie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale natomiast machał ogonem coraz weselej i garnął się do ludzi tak serdecznie, że Nel od razu przestała się go bać i poczęła go głaskać po głowie. — Saba, miły, kochany Saba. Pan Rawlison pochylił się nad nim, podniósł jego łeb ku twarzyczce dziewczynki i rzekł: — Saba, przypatrz się tej panience. Oto twoja pani! Masz jej słuchać i strzec — rozumiesz? — Wow! — ozwał się na to basem Saba, jakby rzeczywiście zrozumiał, o co chodzi. I zrozumiał nawet lepiej, niż można się było spodziewać, gdyż korzystając z tego, że głowa jego znajdowała się prawie na wysokości twarzy dziewczynki, polizał na znak hołdu swym szerokim ozorem jej nosek i policzki. Wywołało to powszechny wybuch śmiechu. Nel musiała pójść do namiotu, by się umyć. Wróciwszy po kwadransie czasu ujrzała Sabę z łapami założonymi na ramiona Stasia, który uginał się pod tym ciężarem. Pies przewyższał go o głowę. Nadchodził czas spoczynku, ale mała uprosiła sobie jeszcze pół godziny zabawy, by zapoznać się lepiej z nowym przyjacielem. Jakoż poznanie poszło tak łatwo, że pan Tarkowski posadził ją wkrótce po damsku na jego grzbiecie i podtrzymując ją z obawy, by nie spadła, kazał Stasiowi prowadzić psa za obrożę. Ujechała tak kilkanaście kroków, po czym próbował i Staś dosiąść osobliwego wierzchowca, ale ów siadł wówczas na tylnych łapach, tak że Staś znalazł się niespodzianie na piasku koło ogona. Dzieci miały już udać się na spoczynek, gdy z dala, na oświeconym przez księżyc rynku, ukazały się dwie białe postacie zdążające ku namiotom. Łagodny dotychczas Saba począł warczeć głucho i groźnie, tak że Chamis na rozkaz pana Rawlisona musiał go znów chwycić za obrożę, a tymczasem dwaj ludzie, przybrani w białe burnusy, stanęli przed namiotami. — A kto tam? — zapytał pan Tarkowski. — Przewodnicy wielbłądów — ozwał się jeden z przybyłych. — Ach! to Idrys i Gebhr? Czego chcecie? — Przyszliśmy spytać, czy nie będziemy potrzebni na jutro? — Nie. Jutro i pojutrze są wielkie święta, w czasie których nie godzi się nam robić wycieczek. Przyjdźcie pojutrze rano. — Dziękujemy, efendi. — A wielbłądy macie dobre? — zapytał pan Rawlison. — Bismillach! — odpowiedział Idrys — prawdziwe hegin (wierzchowe), o tłustych garbach i łagodne jak ha'-ga (owce). Inaczej Cook nie byłby nas najął. — Nie trzęsą nadto? — Można, panie, położyć garść fasoli na grzbiecie każdego z nich i żadne ziarnko nie spadnie w najszybszym biegu. — Jak przesadzać, to już po arabsku — rzekł śmiejąc się pan Tarkowski. — Albo po sudańsku — dodał pan Rawlison. Tymczasem Idrys i Gebhr stali wciąż jak dwie białe kolumny, przypatrując się pilnie Stasiowi i Nel. Księżyc oświecał ich bardzo ciemne twarze, które przy jego blasku wyglądały jakby wykute z brązu. Białka ich oczu połyskiwały zielonawo spod turbanów. — Dobranoc wam! — rzekł pan Rawlison. — Niech Allach czuwa nad wami, efendi, w nocy i we dnie. To rzekłszy skłonili się i odeszli. Przeprowadzało ich głuche, podobne do dalekiego grzmotu warczenie Saby, któremu dwaj Sudańczycy nie podobali się widocznie. Rozdział 04